Prologue: Bloody Krebin
Session 001: The Three Amigos (and Krebin) >>> Session Synopsis Bonneville and Krebin are sent into the untamed wilds of Sarmanthia in search of Elroy Jewelking, famous adventurer and missing member of the Explorer's Guild. Heading to his last known whereabouts, a newly discovered temple. Facing off against lizard folk, dinosaurs and ghosts the duo find a changed Elroy and face off against a summoned blood demon, otherwise known as a Bonneville Demon. Session Overview At the Explorer’s Guild camp two travellers, a street dweller named Krebin and the Dread Pirate Captain Bonneville, took on a job to seek out the missing Elroy Jewelking ; a famous explorer of The Explorer's Guild . From their newly constructed camp built at the outskirts of the recentlyaccessed jungle region of Sarmanthia , the two adventurers were given the whereabouts of Elroy’s last known location by Overseer Feldspark, the head of this new stronghold; a newly discovered temple to the south. Suspecting there was something suspicious about the returning of Elroy, the adventurer’s discovered that prior to Elroy’s disappearance he had committed a murder on a female guard named Moirah. The adventurer’s asked around the camp for any information leading up to the events of the murder, upon visiting the camp’s Eladrin physician Varothe who had performed an autopsy on Moirah and informed them that Elroy had smashed her skull in with a rock ((and removed some of her teeth)). Speaking with the dwarf camp trader Kolstair Fairtrade , they found that Elroy had also requested an advance on his payment ((did he get it?)). All this showed a spate unusual behaviour for the talented and respected explorer that was very much out of character. Journeying to the southern temple Krebin and Bonneville were followed by a small group of monkeys, that later were discovered to be spies for the Lizardfolk that inhabit the region. Feeding the monkeys attracted them until they started to become too familiar and started to try and handle Bonneville’s effects at which point he threw one of the monkeys away. 'Elroy’s Temple' Arriving at the great stone structure the adventurers could see from their vantage point some unknown dinosaur (an algaesaurus) roaming around the open quad at the front of the temple. Avoiding the creature they investigated a well beneath a gazebo, in which they found two small tiles from a mosaic on the ceiling of the gazebo depicting a giant flying lizard. Atop the gazebo was a huge pink bloom tree that fruited many different types of fruit, climbing up and nestles within its branches Bonneville discovered a cornucopia of fruits and hidden among them a tiny fruit dragon that accompanied them on their journey. Approaching the main stonework entrance the huge doors were covered in vines, temporarily blocking their way; distracted the adventurers did not notice the algaesaur approaching them from behind, pinning them into the doorway. Keeping his cool Bonneville tried to calm the creature and usher it away, being mindful not to touch the green algae residue around its body indicating the creature was a wading beast in who knows what foul, disease ridden swamps. ((How did they get in?)) Inside the foyer stone tables had been pushed over and the signs of an ancient siege defense was evident, Crebin searching the area and recovering a number of old but intact arrows. Passing through into the adjacent chamber revealed a darkened dilapidated room, the ceiling and main roof caved in in part exposing the upper floor beams and rubble lined the walls. Here the two encountered a pair of salamander type creatures able to mesmerise with theiry hypnotic gaze as well as launch firey attacks at their opponents. Their night vision gave them the edge, but Crebin being practiced in a handful of magical arts was able to summon a light spell that illuminated the entire room and quickly the two were able to make short work of the dwelling creatures. Further rooms beyond revealed a dormitory type area with various beds with accompanying foot lockers, an intact one still had an active trap enabled to deter thieves, but it was unsuccessful. At the rear of the room a rope was found leading up and through an upper window that was otherwise too high to reach; a possible escape route for the adventurer’s or one used by whoever was here before them. The adventurer’s also stumbled across a kitchen area where they were able to recover ((loot?)). Deeper Into The Temple Further into the temple the pair discovered a chamber lined with open coffins, filled with bodies of long dead holy men and women; their restless spirits dominated the room. Quickly heading into the room Krebin and Bonneville kept their distance from the ghost, examining the coffins, but discovering little. It was discovered that the spirits posed little physical threat, touching the Adventurers leaving nothing but a cold feeling. Discovering another door Krebin was able to use his lock picking abilities to break in, revealing a small bedroom with a desk and a large stone mosaic on the wall. Krebin - Bedroom with hidden wall - Summoning room/altar The Lizard-folk / K’raggyx ' ' Elroy and the Blood Demon ' ' Session 001: The Three Amigos (and Krebin) >>>